Dia Itu Decepticon yang Nyamar Jadi Bonnie, Kakak!
by Ambar Albatros
Summary: "Hajaaar!" Lah, lah, lah? Kok Bonnie dihajar anak-anak sih? Apa salah Bonnie? Nanti nangis bombay loh kelinci ungu beroptik merah rubi tersebut... Eh? Optik merah rubi? Twoshot. Warning inside (/sungkem)
1. Chapter 1

**Dia Itu Decepticon** **yang Nyamar Jadi Bonnie, Kakak!**  
 **Ambar Albatros' fanfiction**

 **Five Nights at Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawthon**  
 **Transformers Generations is owned by Hasbro. Takara won't have TFGenerations copyright :v** **(*ditimpuk Takara)**

 **Warning: sebuah fic (paling) ga jelas yang dimiliki oleh Author. Diharapkan tidak membaca fic ini kalau (enggak nanti) punya dendam pribadi dengan Transformers.**  
 **Harap ingat ini kisah sebelum insiden pembunuhan 5 anak bego(/hus) itu.**

 **Summary** : **"Hajaaar!" Lah, lah, lah? Kok Bonnie dihajar anak-anak sih? Apa salah Bonnie? Nanti nangis bombay loh kelinci ungu beroptik merah rubi tersebut... Eh? Optik merah rubi?**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 ** _1986_**

Pada suatu hari yang indah, para animatronic sedang asik menghibur anak anak yang sedang makan di Freddy Fazzbear Dinner. Tapi anehnya, anak-anak yang berada di dalam restoran tersebut tidak terlalu fokus dengan animatronic yang justru merupakan maskot tempat tersebut.

Loh, kenapa?

"Heeaaa!"

"Matilah kau!"

"Kaulah yang harusnya mati, Decepticon!"

Terdengar suara anak-anak gaduh di daerah _Pirate_ _Cove_. Ditemani tembang milik Foxy, ternyata anak-anak tersebut bermain dengan mainan yang berada di tangan mereka.

Ada tujuh anak di sana yang memegang mainan berbentuk robot tersebut. Tiga cewe dan empat cowo.

"Demi kedamaian alam semesta, aku akan mengalahkanmu Megatron!", ujar laki-laki berambut cokelat muda yang menjadi pemimpin keenam anak lainnya. Dia memegang robot berwarna merah dan biru, alias Optimus Prime.

"Aku tak akan bisa dikalahkan begitu saja, Prime. Akan kutunjukkan kekuatanku!", seru seorang perempuan berambut pendek yang memegang mainan robot berwarna silver, alias Megatron.

Dan selanjutnya anak yang ada di kubu merah-biru pun _berantem_ dengan kubu yang satu lagi. Seru sih, apalagi anak-anak yang lain justru ikutan menyoraki kubu kesukaannya.

Ya, semua anak-anak di tempat makan tersebut justru fokus kepada ketujuh anak yang bergumul tersebut. Para Animatronic yang sedang menghibur justru terbengong-bengong melihat penontonnya telah direbut penontonnya sendiri.

 _"Optimus! Kalahkan Megatron!"_

 _"Megatron! Jangan mau kalah dari Optimus!"_

Teriakan penggugah semangat dari anak-anak yang menonton kisah epik yang dimainkan tujuh sekawan itu membuat gendang telinga rubah milik Foxy sang bajak laut seakan mau pecah. Eh tunggu, emang robot punya gendang telinga?

Walaupun begitu, ada satu anak mendekati sang bajak laut nan ketjeh tersebut. Harapan Foxy pun merekah.

"Foxy, Foxy", panggil anak itu.

"Ya?", sahut Foxy spontan.

"Berhenti dong nyanyinya. Abis lagumu ga seru kalo mereka lagi perang."

 _Kretek, kretek_

Ada suara _kokoro_ retak, yang ternyata milik Foxy. Untung belom pecah, kalau pecah bisa-bisa nanti dibawa kabur sama OB-nya.

Foxy melihat pergumulan anak-anak stres itu. Bahkan sampai menyuruh Foxy berhenti, sebenarnya robot mainan itu apaan sih? Kok bisa bisanya mendatangi tempat yang punya maskot robot tersendiri?

Foxy merasa tersaingi nih.

Bukan, bukan. Foxy, mewakili seluruh animatronic, merasa tersaingi nih.

Kan ga bener bawa-bawa produk lain ke dalam restoran.

Lah, kalau gitu Author dong yang disalahin. Dia malah bawa produk orang lain, mana produk _mainstream_ yang gagal pula, ke produk laen yang masih mencoba naik daun . (*Author nimpuk narator)

"Heaaa!"

Sang pemimpin kubu merah-biru langsung menerjang lawan utamanya hingga membuat mereka berdua terjatuh. Yang lebih ga elitnya lagi, posisi sang cewe dibawah si cowo. Kayak bersiap untuk melakukan hal _itu_.

 _"ANAK GUEEE!"_

Melihat kekacauan yang semakin menjadi-jadi, kedua orang tua daripada kedua anak yang bersangkutan langsung berteriak histeris sebelum memisahkan mereka. Jangan sampai anak cowo itu melakukan hal tak senonoh kepada anak cewe tersebut, pikir keempat orang dewasa itu.

 _Gedubrak_.

Semua pasang mata sekarang tertuju kepada asal suara. Ternyata, nggak disangka-sangka, sebuah animatronic bernama Chica mendorong jatuh animatronic yang menjadi maskot utama tempat tersebut, Freddy.

Chica sendiri sih cuma pengen ikutan mendorong, eh tahunya keikut semua deh posenya.

Kedua animatronic tersisa memandang pemandangan nan nista tersebut dengan pemikirannya masing-masing. Animatronic kelinci bernama Bonnie, yang dekat dengan kedua pelaku, ingin tertawa karenanya. Sedangkan Foxy yang berada di _Pirate Cove_ memandang iri Freddy yang bisa-bisanya mendapat hadiah _indah_ dari sang ayam semok.

Eh, ternyata Chica ayam betina yang agresif juga ya?

.

.

"Eh eh bror, tadi siang elu kenapa diterjang ama Chica sih?", bisik Bonnie kepada sohibnya, Freddy.

Untung hari ini penjaga malamnya tukang tidur, jadi para animatronic bebas berkeliaran. Toh mereka juga belum kerasukkan ini.

"Tauk tuh Bon, tiba-tiba aja dia terjang _aing_. Mana lagi kaget abis denger teriakan orang tua kedua pengunjung stres kita."

Fix, jadi ketujuh anak yang bawa mainan robot menyebalkan itu dipanggil anak-anak stres.

Bagus, lanjutkan Mpoks(?).

"Eh eh, elu ngerasa nggak?", tanya Bonnie lagi kepada Freddy.

" _Naon_ sih?"

"Itu loh, kayaknya robot mainan yang tadi dibawa-bawa ama anak-anak stres itu lagi sedang naik daun deh", jelas Bonnie.

"Ah elu es krim Bonbon. Biarin aja mereka naik daun. Toh nggak ada hubungannya ama kita ini", kilah Freddy. Ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada tablet yang baru digacul dari kantor penjaga.

"Ah, ada lah mpret", kilah sang es krim Bonbon lagi.

" _Opo_ emangnya?", tanya Mpreddy masa bodo. Toh si mpret satu ini baru selese ngehack masuk _world wide web_ ini.

"Kalo elu diterjang mpok Chica lagi gimana? Terus Mpokseh makin jeles ma elu, terus elu dicongkel matanya pake hooknya dia. Loe mau?"

Seketika sekujur tubuh Freddy merinding. Sang beruang tedie pun memandang si kelinci ungu horor.

"Ya mana gue mau lah, Bon! Emangnya siapa yang berani main-main ama Foxy?"

Ketahuilah Fred, bahwa tahun depan kau akan menemukan 5 anak kurang berhati merusaki tubuh Foxy hingga maut mempertemukanmu dengan mereka.

"Ya udah, kalo gitu elu cariin info tentang mereka." Bonnie pun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Eh, elu mau kemana Bon?", tanya Freddy, kaget melihat si kelinci _ndak_ imut itu berdiri.

"Mau nemuin akang Mpoks. Ente mau ikut?"

.

.

Sementara itu di _Pirate Cove_ , Foxy dan Chica sedang berduaan. Foxy yang duduk bersila ditiduri pahanya oleh si ayam semok.

"Maaf akang, tadi siang eneng terjang _ngkong_ (kakek)." Ucapan maaf mengalir begitu saja dari ayam bergigi ini.

"Eneng nggak sengaja kan?", tanya akang yang sedang mengelus kepala sang eneng.

"Ya nggak sengaja lah, kang!", si eneng membela diri. "Eneng kan cuma ingin ikutan berantem..."

"Kalau mau berantem, berantem ama akang aja. Jangan ama ngkong ato si waria, ya?"

"Lah, gimana kang? Kan akang jauh."

Duh, pembicaraan pasangan tersebut malah _ngolor ngidul_.

.

.

Bonnie dan Freddy mengendap-endap mendatangi _Pirate Cove_. Ya iyalah ngendap-ngendap! Siapa yang berani mengganggu pasangan crack temperamental macam Foxica? Bisa-bisa yang ada bonyok entar.

Yang disangka namun tak disangka juga (heh?), ternyata Foxy dan Chica sedang berduaan. Mana mesra banget lagi. Kedua animatronic yang melihat pasangan itu menggigit bibir bawah mereka.

Uh, inilah nasib para jomblo.

Sebuah saran nista dari Author. Bagi kalian yang tak ingin jeles, pergilah dan datangilah siapa saja yang ingin berpasangan dengan kalian. Walau dibilang pasangan homo dan nggak bener statusnya, masih lebih baik daripada kelewatan jeles.

Beneran kok. Coba aja liat si Bonbon ama beruang tedie lagi pelukan saking jelesnya. Ngkong kok mainannya ama waria sih?

Ingat harga diri, Bonnie sang es krim pun melepaskan pelukkannya dari si ngkong.

"Eh, bror! Gimana tentang robot nista _eta_?", bisik Bonnie.

"Eh iya." Freddy pun mengecek kembali tablet gaculan tersebut. Kalo hari ini bukan si tukang tidur yang jaga, pasti tabletnya bukan Freddy gacul lagi, tapi Freddy begal.

Semakin ke sini, semakin banyak tukang gacul dan tukang begal. Bahkan para Animatronic pun mengikuti langkah orang gila tersebut.

Layar yang disentuh Freddy pun menyala dan menampilkan sesosok robot berwarna merah biru, persis seperti si anak stres yang bawa tadi siang.

 _"Transformers~"_

Ternyata opening kartun tersebut baru saja berakhir.

Bonnie dan Freddy langsung duduk di tempat mereka berdiri tadi, memandang layar tablet yang kecil sebegitunya.

Lah, tadi katanya mau nemuin akang Mpokseh. Ini waria satu labil emang.

.

.

"Huhuh... huhuh..."

Terdengar suara tangisan dari keempat animatronic tersebut. Mereka semua memandang sebuah layar kecil yang menjadi korban air mata palsu milik robot penghibur anak-anak tersebut.

"Huhuhu, Optumis mati...", isak Chica.

"Namanya Optimus, neng, Optimus", ralat Foxy yang juga ikut menangis.

"Lagian Optimus bego sih, ngapain coba ga langsung bunuh Megsy. Tuh kan akhirnya mati juga", kritik Bonnie yang terisaknya justru paling kenceng. Waria yang satu ini bahkan membuat nama panggilan untuk si robot silver.

"Ho oh. Tapi suara Stareskrim indah juga." Ini ngkong satu malah naksir robot lain.

"Eh semuanya."

Semua kepala beralih ke arah suara. Chica, yang mengusap matanya itu, memandang layar dengan serius.

"Besok kita biarkan saja anak-anak itu bermain. Toh bukan salah kita juga kalau kita ini kurang terkenal."

.

.

Keesokan hari yang cerah, Freddy Fazzbear Dinner memulai hari dengan tenang.

Kemudian datanglah segerombolan anak anak menuju _show stage_. Mereka memandang tajam Bonnie. Bonnie yang menyadari hal tersebut memandang balik anak-anak tersebut.

"Ternyata benar optiknya merah", ujar salah satu anak yang memandang tajam Bonnie.

"Terus kita apakan bro?", tanya anak perempuan yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Karena dia salah satu pengikut Megatron, maka..."

Semua anak yang memandang Bonnie kemudian tersenyum sadis. Kalo mau dikata, Bonnie sekarang sedang merinding disko melihat anak-anak tersebut.

Satu, dua, tiga ... tujuh?

Tunggu, bukankah mereka adalah anak-anak yang waktu itu berantem di _Pirate Cove_?

"Autobots, hajaaar!", komando sang anak laki-laki yang menjadi ketua mereka. Ketujuh anak-anak stres itupun mencoba menaiki _show stage_.

Tapi keberuntungan datang bagi Bonnie. Seorang pegawai baru di restoran tersebut langsung menarik ketujuh anak stres tersebut menjauhi lokasi TKP.

"Hei kalian, ngapain naik-naik ke atas panggung?", tanya si pegawai itu tajam.

Sang ketua, yang berambut cokelat muda itu memandang tajam si pegawai baru. "Tapi kan dia itu Decepticon yang nyamar jadi Bonnie, kakak! Kami sebagai Autobot harus—"

"Apa masalahmu dengan Bonnie-ku? Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan alien kampungan itu, bego!"

"Ja-jadi?", tanya si wakil komandan.

"Bonnie-san bukan Decepticon, begitu kak?", tanya seorang anak stres yang berdarah asia.

"Tentu saja bukan!", kilah si pegawai baru. "Bonnie sudah dibuat jauh sebelum robot alay itu datang, kau tahu?"

Terdengar suara "ooh", dari anak-anak stress tersebut.

"Sekarang, kalian minta maaf sama Bonnie!", bentak si pegawai tersebut.

"Ba-baik, komandan!"

 ** _The end~_**

* * *

 **Author Corner**

 **Oh, gaje sekali fic ini QAQ**

 **Salahkanlah author author lain yg telah meramaikan fandom ini QAQ**

 **Dan juga tahun insidennya yang setahun setelah movie kartun TF QAQ**

 **(/salahin semua aja thor)**

 **Pokoknya aku ga tahu mau nulis apa disini, pokoknya aku juga pengen ngeramaikan fandom ini. Salahkan anak SD yg lagi getol-getolnya main game ini, salahkan adekku yang donlot game ini, salahkan juga Android Lolipop yang bikin gamenya nga jalan (/ditimpuk karena kebanyakan curcol)**

 **Sebenarnya saya ingin bikin fic angst MariMangle sebelum publish yg lain. Tapi apa daya, yg ini duluan yg selese-**

 **Ah sudahlah**

 **I'm out~**


	2. Chapter 2 (end)

"Eh eh, aku masih pengen ngegebukin Bonnie nih."

"Iya sih, gua juga sama bro."

"Tapi nanti kita ketauan lagi dong ama _nii-san_ yang kemaren..."

"Kalo gitu sih, ya jangan sampe ketahuan lah!"

"Emang bisa?"

"Bisalah! Makanya, hayuk bikin strateginya."

* * *

 **Dia Itu Decepticon yang Nyamar Jadi Bonnie, Kakak!**  
 **Ambar Albatros' fanfiction**

 **Five Nights at Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawthon**  
 **Transformers Generations is owned by Hasbro. Takara won't have TFGenerations copyright :v (*ditimpuk Takara)**

 **Warning: sebuah fic (paling) ga jelas yang dimiliki oleh Author. Diharapkan tidak membaca fic ini kalau (enggak nanti) punya dendam pribadi dengan Transformers.**  
 **Harap ingat ini kisah sebelum insiden pembunuhan 5 anak bego(/hus) itu.**  
 **Ditambah, bahasa tak baku bersanding dengan penulisan baku cerpen.** **Dan bahasa daerah nyempil.**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **"Tapi ya, tetep aja mirip ama Decepticon, tauk!"**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Vincent menghela nafasnya pelan. Baru pertama kali bekerja sebagai pegawai restoran, udah disuguhi aksi heroik tujuh anak penggemar robot kartun. Lelah, anak-anak itu memang aneh.

Emangnya ya, robot-robot alien itu nyata? Bisa gak berinteraksi seperti para animatronic kesayangannya? Bisa gak kita peluk? Enggak kan?

Terus kenapa banyak yang suka? Apa yang dirasa?

Terus lagi, itu teh ceritanya tentang perang tak berkesudahan. Kapan coba Megatron-nya mati? Sumpah, bosen banget nungguinnya.

Mana lagi film kartunnya menampilkan sosok tokoh pahlawan segala pahlawan —Optimus Prime— mati coba. Ga ngerti lagi dah ama tuh _franchise_.

Ah, Vincent saja yang tak tahu kalau Optimus kerjanya mati mulu. Berapa kali mati ya, lima belas mungkin kalau kita ikutkan Transformers Prime.

Iya, TFP teh nyesek. Megatron kan udah tobat, tapi Optimus tetep aja harus mati.

Iya mati. Demi Cybertron.

Tapi kan itu pas ultah Transformers yang ke 30. Sekarang kan masih tahun delapan enam. Masih muda Transformers itu. Baru dua tahun malah.

Lelah sebenarnya. Ini kenapa malah bahas Transformers?

Balik lagi ke abang-abang ungu kita. Sekarang Vincent sedang dilanda dilema. Ia meremas sebuah kertas yang sudah lecek. Sudah lecek, diremas pula. Bisa-bisa hancur tuh kertas.

Bukan itu yang bikin Vincent pusing tujuh keliling. Bukan tentang anak-anak stres itu juga.

Tapi isi surat yang sedang diremas olehnya.

Kertas tersebut ia temukan saat sedang membersihkan _Pirate's Cove_. Iya, ketika itu Vincent ingin mematikan daya Foxy. Ketika melihat ke kail sang animatronic bajak laut itu, ia menemukan ujung kertas nyembul dari kailnya. Pas ditarik, ternyata ada sepucuk kertas yang diremas asal. Ketika abang ungu ini buka remasannya, ternyata isinya mengecewakan.

Merasa nostlagia memang. Tapi ya isinya itu loh yang bikin Vincent gerah.

Ketujuh anak stres itu tuh membuat kisah romantis malah jadi kisah perang semua. Di _Pirate's Cove_ malah terjadi perang antar kubu. Bonnie yang lucu itu dikira tokoh jahat. Sekarang, celah di kail Foxy justru dipake untuk jadwal ketemuan. Bahasanya militer banget lagi.

Sudah, Vincent sudah tidak kuat untuk membantai ketujuh anak itu.

Sayangnya sih, belum kepikiran mau diapakan anak-anak stres itu. Apalagi tujuh, pasti wakwaw lah menggali liang kubur mereka.

"Tauk ah, gua udah ga ngerti lagi dah mau mereka apaan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah aku mirip Decepticon?"

Freddy menoleh ke arah suara. Ternyata Bonnie memandanginya sambil meminta jawaban dari si beruang tedie. Optik merahnya berkaca-kaca, seakan Bonnie baru saja diputusin oleh pacarnya.

"Itu..." Freddy mengamati sekujur tubuh kelinci tersebut. "Kayaknya mirip deh."

"Tuh kan!", jerit Bonnie.

"Tuh kan apa?", tanya Freddy, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh si es krim kelinci tersebut.

"Itu loh, tadi gue mau dihajar sama anak-anak yang sebelumnya ngerusuh di _Pirate's Cove_ ", terang Bonnie. "Mereka bilang, gue itu pengikutnya Decepticon. Ih, nggak level lah!"

Freddy memandangi Bonnie dengan wajah datar. Nadanya itu loh, kayak banci di taman Lawang. Menjijikan gimana gitu.

"Bener Bon. Lu mirip banget sama satu Decepticon."

"HAH? Yang mana Fred?", tanya Bonnie histeris.

"Itu loh. Yang merah putih biru, bawahannya Megatron, terus badannya seksi. Gaya bicara lu ama dia sama. Persis kayak banci di perempatan lampu merah sono", jelas Freddy.

"Gua bukan banci Mpret! Gua laki! Laki!"

"Bah, ngelawan aja kau. Spesies kalian tuh sama, spesies waria tau!"

"GUA COWOK FREDDY!"

"OKE, KALO GITU KITA TANYA MBAK CHICA AMA AKANG FOXY!"

"HAYUK!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang kita beralih ke dapur. Terlihat Chica dan Foxy sedang berduaan, lagi.

Eh, tapi bukan sembarang berduaan.

Mereka sedang asik menonton kartun yang lagi naik daun, Transformers. Nontonnya di tablet hasil penggaculan Freddy kemarin.

Ya, penjaga malam hari ini kebingungan tujuh keliling. Tablet yang digunakan untuk melihat kamera pengawas tidak ada di meja. Hilang tak berbekas. Pengisi dayanya saja ludes, tidak ada di stop kontak yang biasanya. Apalagi tidak ada senter. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berdoa kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa agar tidak bertemu dengan makhluk halus.

Lah, para animatronic kan bukan makhluk halus, bang.

Balik lagi ke pasangan Foxica. Dua sejoli yang dipertemukan di sebuah restoran kumuh itu menonton sebuah episode _season_ ke tiga dari kartun Transformers Generations. Masih generasi pertama itu. Baru generasi pertama, udah tiga _season_ aja. Bagaimana dengan generasi berikutnya ya?

Saat sedang asik menonton, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang memekakan telinga dari pintu dapur.

"KAAAANG~" Begitulah kira-kira kalimatnya.

Nadanya? Banci lagi menggoda di perempatan jalan.

Foxy langsung menoleh ke arah suara, Chica juga ikutan. Ternyata, Bonnie yang berada di pintu dapur itu nemplok di kusen sambil memeragakan _pole dance_.

Muncul sebuah kedutan besar di kepala kedua pasangan temperamental itu. Gayanya Bonnie itu loh, _sasuga_ banget.

 _"SIP MA HO!" (DIAMLAH KAU!)_

Alhasil, kedua sejoli itu melempar semua peralatan yang ada di dapur ke wajah kelinci ungu itu. Sampai menyuruh Bonnie diam dengan bahasa Batak pula.

Bonnie sendiri terjungkal sampe kepalanya copot. Bukan copot sampe endoskeleton-nya juga sih. Kalau sampe begitu, harus segera manggil mas-mas tukang teknisi. Besok masih ada jadwal manggung loh.

Bonnie langsung meraba-raba lantai, mencari kepalanya yang hilang dilempari oleh Foxica. Jahatnya, gitaris satu-satunya yang dimiliki oleh restoran tersebut selalu dibuat sengsara. Sedih hati Bonnie. Kenapa selalu dia yang kena?

Sedangkan kepala ungunya Bonnie menggelinding ke kaki Freddy yang tepat berada di belakang pintu masuk. Freddy mengambil kepala tersebut sambil menatap heran Bonnie yang malah menuju ke arah Chica.

Chica langsung menjeda kartun yang sedang ia dan pasangannya itu tonton. Layarnya berhenti tepat ketika Optimus membuka dadanya. Bukan, bukan, Optimus bukan ingin berubah jadi Superman, bukan. Tapi ia ingin menunjukkan Matrix yang sudah tidak ada di dalam dadanya. Sepertinya Chica lagi maso, itu kan episode pas Optimus yang udah mati bangkit sebagai mumi. Nanti mati lagi, mewek lagi deh si ayam ini.

"Kamu kenapa sih, Bon?", tanya Chica gerah.

"Kenapa apa?" Bonnie menoleh ke arah Chica. Kepala endoskeleton Bonnie memancarkan cahaya merah yang merupakan warna optik daripada Bonnie itu sendiri.

"GILA LU BON! LU MIRIP AMAT SAMA DECEPTICON DAH!", teriak Chica histeris.

Bonnie langsung berdiri tegap dan menunjuk Chica, sama histerisnya.

"TUH KAN, GUA DIBILANG MIRIP DECEPTICON LAGI!"

 _"Kunaon sih?"_ Foxy memandang kedua animatronic itu heran.

"Ituloh Mpoks, tadi pagi ada sekumpulan anak-anak mau gebukin gua. Mereka bilang gua mirip Decepticon. Terus tadi gua tanya Freddy, dia bilang gua mirip Starscream, coba. Apanya sih yang mirip?", cerocos Bonnie.

Foxy menghela pelan. "Ternyata begitu toh, masalahnya. Menurut gua sih, elu mirip kuadrat sama Decepticon."

"Mirip apanya sih?", tanya Bonnie, risih dibilang mirip Decepticon mulu.

"Pertama dan paling krusial, warna mata optik kamu itu warna merah, Bon", jelas Foxy sambil menunjuk kepala endoskeleton Bonnie menggunakan kaitnya. "Kalau kamu lihat, semua warna optik Decepticon itu merah, tidak ada yang biru. Nah, kalau Freddy tuh baru Autobot tulen."

"Lalu?"

Foxy menoleh ke arah Freddy. "Fred, coba dulu kamu pasangin kepalanya Bonnie."

Freddy berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur dan melakukan apa yang diucapkan oleh Foxy.

"Aw, Fred. Sakit—", rintih Bonnie.

Tentu saja Bonnie merasa kesakitan. Freddy memang memasang kepala luar Bonnie dengan penuh kasih sayang—ralat, penuh rasa benci dan dengki. Ngapain coba Freddy membantu seorang waria.

"Kau tahu warnamu warna apa kan Bon? Warna ungu! Itu kan warna lambangnya Decepticon. Ya jelas aja kamu dibilang Decepticon", tambah Foxy santai.

"Tapi kan gua tetep gua, Foxy", kilah Bonnie. "Terus kenapa Freddy bilang gua mirip Starscream?"

Freddy dan Foxy kemudian tertawa kecil. Sepertinya Bonnie tidak pernah berkaca. Belum tobat juga anak ini rupanya. Sedangkan Chica justru memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Lain kali coba deh cek ke perempatan jalan. Siapa tahu lu nemu kawan seperjuanganmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Vincent berlari kesana kemari. Pokoknya ga bisa berhenti. Hari ini restoran sedang super duper sibuk. Ada yang mesan restoran sebagai tempat pesta ulang tahun, terus lagi banyak yang datang ke restoran. Mana itu _waiting list_ -nya panjang bener.

Di saat lagi sibuk sibuknya itu, baju kerja Vincent serasa ditarik dari bawah. Ia pun menoleh ke bawah dan menemukan seorang anak kecil menarik bajunya.

Walaupun sedang sangat capek, Vincent pun berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggi mereka.

"Ada apa dik?", tanya Vincent ramah.

"Itu bang, di _Pirate's Cove_ ...", ujar si adik kecil.

Vincent yang merasa ada yang salah pun langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju tempat yang disebut anak kecil tersebut.

Sesampainya di sana, Vincent menemukan hal yang sangat ia tidak ingin lihat. Keadaan di _Pirate's Cove_ seperti kapal pecah. Tidak, tidak secara harafiah. Pokoknya di singasana milik Foxy bertebaran berbagai macam sampah. Mulai dari kertas berhamburan, kotak pizza bersebaran, beberapa pizza bekas dimakan bertebaran, bahkan ada beberapa pecahan kaca berseliweran dimana-mana. Untung Foxy tidak mengalami kerusakan yang berarti.

Ya tapi tetep aja, siapapun yang melakukan hal ini bakalan diberi hadiah tak terlupakan oleh abang ungu kita.

Sayangnya, karena Vincent yang pertama kali melihat kekacauan ini, mau tak mau ia harus membersihkannya. Tidak mungkin ia memanggil temannya untuk membantu membersihkan tempat tersebut.

.

.  
.

Bonnie dan Freddy baru saja naik panggung ketika Bonnie menemukan sosok tujuh anak stres yang sehari sebelumnya ingin menghajarnya. Bonniepun mengamati gerak-gerik mereka yang cukup mencurigakan.

"Pleiades, strategi kita sampai saat ini sudah berjalan dengan baik. Kakak ungu itu sudah tidak dapat menjangkau kita", ujar sang ketua dengan bangga.

Tidak, sang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat muda itu tidak hanya berbicara kepada keenam temannya yang lain. Banyak anak-anak memandang anak itu dengan seksama.

"Untuk memeriahkan ulang tahunku, pertama aku ucapkan terima kasih karena telah membantu. Sekarang, saatnya kita membalaskan dendam kita ini."  
Anak itu berbalik menghadap Bonnie.

"Uh oh", umpat Bonnie.

"Semuanya", komando sang kapten.

"HAJAAAAR!"

.

.

Vincent, yang sedang memegang sebuah sapu, memandang horor _Show Stage_.

Pasalnya, Bonnie sang animatronic berbentuk kelinci itu hanya tinggal endoskeletonnya saja.

Kulit luarnya? Sudah dicopot oleh anak-anak. Tidak ada yang rusak, kulit luarnya terlepas secara sempurna. Seakan itu hanya kostum.

Seluruh anak kecil yang telah selesai menempelkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan _'Sorry, You are Dead'_ itu memandang Vincent dengan senyuman tersadis yang pernah ada. Bahkan abang ungu kita saja tidak sanggup membuat senyuman separah itu.

"Pleia— ah. AUTOBOTS, HAJAAAAR!"

.  
 ** _Finale (iya, beneran END)_**

* * *

 **Author Corner**

 **I—ini apaan?! KENAPA DILANJUTIN COBAA (/salah lu nyedh)**

 **Pertama, iya saya lagi lope lope ama abang ungu kita. Salah satu hal yang akan saya lakukan kepada tokoh antagonis kesukaan saya adalah membuat ceritanya. Biasanya sih saya bakalan nyerocos sendirian di kamar mandi, bikin prompt yang bagus untuk karakter tersebut. Kalau mau tahu, tokoh antagonis yang menjadi korban pertama cerocosan saya adalah Starscream. Saya teh 'dari benci jadi cinta' sama dia gegara ngeliatin human!ver-nya di dA (/human!ver lagi...)**

 **Yang kedua, itu ada hint dari fic** ** _Surat Untuk Kakak_** **. Habis kan romantis kalo sepasang sejoli ketemuan karena animatronic (/NEIN)**

 **Yang terakhir, itu maap ada bahasa Batak nyempil. Habis saya orang Batak asli yang lahir dan tinggal di tanah Sunda :" Itu 'sip ma ho' teh umpatan ibu saya kalo adek saya berisik—**

 **YASALAM YA KALO BONNIE ITU WARIA, ABIS PERTAMA KALI MENDENGAR NAMANYA SAYA KIRA DIA TEH CEWE TAU GA? (/caps oi)**

 **Dan lagi, pas mikirin tujuh anak itu saya kepikirannya nama Pleiades, habis pas bikin chapter satu saya juga baru habis baca Puella Magi Kazumi Magica. Abaikanlah kalau Pleiades teh maksudnya tujuh cewek bersaudara—**

 **Sekian curcolan saya dan terima kasih telah membaca.**

 **I'm out~**


End file.
